


1988_Cerebro_ENG

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cerebro, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Dreams, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Melancholy, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Sexual Humor, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: "Charles, is that you?" he whispered. His ice-colored eyes were staring at an unspecified point in front of him.Hello, Erik.Charles!Erik...How long have you been here?Charles smiled again.I just wanted to know... how are you?Erik also smiled, closing his eyes.It's 5:00 in the morning, a bit early even for telepathic contact.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1988_Cerebro_ENG

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1988_Cerebro_ITA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952607) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020). 



> At a certain point the personal pronoun "they" is used with reference to a single person. This was done on purpose to avoid the gender definition that would have occurred by using "he/she" ("it" seemed a very poor choice).
> 
> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake/poor choice of words.

Warmth.

A nice warmth. A cozy warmth.

It was warm everywhere.

The man above him was moving slow, and a moment later faster. It was so warm.

"Aaah... Charles...Charles!" he was panting. His breath was also hot on his neck.

And inside, inside he was even hotter. It was hot, and he was enjoying himself so much there...

Up and down, faster and faster. He was good, he was warm...

"Charles.... Charles!" he shouted.

Charles! He shouted in his mind

Fast. Warm.

_Charles!_

_Erik!_

Xavier opened his eyes wide.

_Damn it!_

He was breathing fast, he was sweating.

He caressed his bald head. He took a long breath.

His pajamas showed a shameful stain on his groin.

_Damn it!_

He tried to relax, to lie down. But he could no longer sleep.

He sat down in his wheelchair, went to the bathroom to clean himself up and regain some dignity.

He wheeled down the central corridor, the boys were asleep. It was the dawn of a Sunday in April. Everyone was going to sleep for quite a while.

Four floors down, the same long corridor.

" _Welcome, Professor_ " said the automatic voice from the Cerebro vault right after the retinal scan.

The lights came on as he passed by.

He took a long sigh, put on his silver helmet and relaxed.

Blue lights. Seven billions blue lights. And voices. Seven billions voices praying, singing, talking, arguing, shouting, loving.

He concentrated more. He relaxed more.

Red lights. Four billionbillions red lights. They were thus increased. Increased and multiplied. They prayed and sang, too, talked, argued and loved.

Mutants. Like him. Like all of them.

More and more concentrated, he looked for a specific place.

An island. Only red lights there.

He felt their minds. They slept mostly, some thought, some others loved passionately.

Only one read and pondered.

It was a quiet mind. Sadly calm, but serene in truth. A sharp and pragmatic mind, not used to speculate as long as Charles' mind liked; that consciousness belonged to a person whose life had been diametrically opposed to that of the rich professor. It was a mind so shaped by suffering that it could not get rid of it. It could set it aside, it could overlook it, sometimes even forget it, but sooner or later the suffering it was made of always emerged. And it was there, in the background, to be the very base of that life, those thoughts, those emotions.

The person with the red light on that island was lying on a bed, in a profoundly spartan, all too bare, almost expiatory accommodation. The person was reading a book: _The gene and his mind. Biology, ideology and human nature by Steven Rose_. Definitely challenging, thought Charles, overwhelmed by the emotion of a memory.

The person scrolled quickly through the pages, and in that consciousness there was a certain breathlessness, the search for a distraction, a commitment.

They stopped, looked up from the philosophical text and began to slowly turn the pages backwards, up to the cover.

They touched it, then reopened it and dwelt on the first page.

**_To the best mind I have ever had the privilege to meet. With love, Charles_ **

The person on that bed smiled, they touched the delicate and elegant calligraphy, one they would have recognized among a thousand others.

"Charles...." they whispered.

Xavier had a tremor.

He concentrated on not projecting himself any more than he had already done in that familiar mind.

He tried with all of his strength to limit himself to observing, remaining on the sidelines, on the border of that splendid, regrettable and beloved conscience.

He failed.

One more thought, one too many emotions, one escaped feeling.

_Charles..._

"Charles?" the man on the bed whispered.

Xavier smiled in silence.

"Charles, is that you?" he whispered. His ice-colored eyes were staring at an unspecified point in front of him.

_Hello, Erik._

_Charles!_

_Erik..._

_How long have you been here?_

Charles smiled again.

_I just wanted to know... how are you?_

Erik also smiled, closing his eyes.

_It's 5:00 in the morning, a bit early even for telepathic contact._

_You were awake..._

_You were awake, too._

_I couldn't sleep anymore..._

Erik opened in a wider smile.

 _I couldn't sleep either. Did you have a dream?_ He asked the man on the island with a clever grin.

_What makes you think so?_

_I had a dream. I haven't been able to sleep anymore._

Charles became slightly anxious.

_No dreams. Only age, I suppose._

_Liar..._

The professor smiled again.

 _Was it a beautiful dream?_ Xavier asked.

_And yours? Was it a beautiful dream?_

_I never said I had one and I asked you first._

_Details..._

There was a pause in which Charles listened to the delicate rustle of Erik's thoughts that recalled the dreamlike recent images.

A mighty man over another aroused man. Both naked, both impatient.

Warmth...

_Erik!_

_Charles...._

Xavier smiled and blushed a little.

_It seems like a beautiful dream. It looks a little like mine..._

_So you had a dream...what a coincidence._

_What a coincidence...yes..._

_Charles..._

_Erik..._

Lehnsherr laid the book down on the bedside table and adjusted himself on the pillows.

 _Tell me about your dream, or show it to me._ He suggested with his eyes closed.

Xavier grinned.

 _Are you blushing?_ Erik asked.

_No._

_Yes, you are blushing._

_I said no. Charles lied and blushed._

_You are beautiful when you are blushing..._

_Stop it Erik..._

_Was I in your dream?_

_No, you weren't._

_Was I good?_

_You weren't there._

_You were good in mine._

_Stop it, Erik..._

_You started it by projecting your mind._

_I wanted to say hello to you._

_Liar._

Erik's sneer opened in a predatory smile. One of those that he had reserved only for Charles. Only for him, when no one could see them, or hear them.

_Do it..._

_No._

_Do it, Charles! That is why you are here._

_It is not true._

Erik took a long sigh and began to caress his chest slowly. He bit his lower lip.

_Charles...._

_Stop it._

_Feel me._

_I feel you, you know it._

Erik’s hand went down, further down, to reach his groin.

_Do it._

_I will not do it._

Erik smiled again. And again he bit his lip. His sex swelled in the hand that was massaging it.

_Charles..._

_Erik..._

_Feel me!_

_I feel you..._

_Do it!_

_No!_

_You are already doing it, Charles._

Erik gasped louder as he palmed faster his erection.

_Charles!_

_Erik!_

_You are doing it..._

_No. I will not use Cerebro for sex._

_Feel me..._

_I feel you, Erik... I do feel you. But now stop it!_

Charles was also panting loudly.

_We have built Cerebro for more important things._

_Isn’t making love with me important?_

_Making love with you is vital..._

_Well, then?_

_So come back._

_I cannot. You know that. Concentrate. Feel me..._

_Stop it, Erik._

_Do it!_

Charles intertwined their minds more tightly. Erik's pleasure became Charles', and Charles' desire became Erik's lust.

The hand swung fast, fingers that penetrated hard. It was no longer possible to tell to whom those wet fingers or that tight, firm hand belonged to.

_Erik!_

_Charles!_

"Aaah Erik" shouted Xavier in the vault, unable not to use his voice.

"Charles.... Charles...aaah...aaah... Charles!" called out to Lehnsherr.

The pleasure overwhelmed both of them, simultaneously. And it would not have been possible to understand who had done what. Or what had been slipped in where.

Erik was breathing fast, his hand still holding tightly his sex, moist.

Charles was leaning against the back of his wheelchair as he noticed a new obscene stain on his pants.

_Are you alone?_

_Of course I'm alone, you idiot! What a dumb question._

_Do you have a newspaper?_

_...?_

_To be put on your lap. To hide..._

_No, I don't have a newspaper._

_Beginner._

_We didn't build Cerebro for this!_

_But you just used it for 'this', as you call it._

_Stop it... come back._

_I can't._

_I miss you._

_I miss you, too. You did not answer me._

_...?_

_Was I good in the dream?_

_You were not in my dream._

_Wasn't I on top of you?_

_I don't know..._

_Strange...and yet...it's as if I had been fucking all night long._

Charles laughed.

_Imbecile! You were very, very good, in my dream._

Erik grinned smugly.

_You should control your powers and not project yourself like that._

_I did not project myself._

_So why do you think I won't be able to sit down today?_

Charles laughed again.

_I miss you._

_I miss you, too._

_Come back._

_I love you._

_I know it, you damn idiot._


End file.
